Enzan's Birthday
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Netto comes to Enzan's office and drags him out to go to a small birthday party. Him and Laika wish Enzan a happy birthday and there is much fluff. One Shot


Mary was a woman who knew a lot about humility and swallowing your pride. You had to if you were the head secretary of a 13 year old boy. A very, gifted, intelligent and very adult like 13 year old boy however, he was still a 13 year old boy. She was used to being Enzan Ijuuin's secretary because she was his father's secretary before him and as the old saying goes, 'like father like son.' Enzan was a quiet, drawn, hard working boy who rarely snapped or yelled unless he was really angry. He had more of a chance to just ignore you, like you weren't there. Therefore, when a short, brown haired boy who looked to be slightly younger then Enzan came to her desk and demanded to see the vice president of the company by his first name, she was shocked. "Ummm, what business do you have with Ijuuin-sama?" she asked, a little flustered.

"I'm here to get him out of this place, because first of all he promised, and second of all it's his birthday," the boy rolled his gray brown eyes, "Though I doubt that he remembers the promise or his birthday."

"Netto-kun!" a voice reprimanded the younger boy.

The secretary leaned over her desk slightly to see a blue PET sticking out of a holder of some sort strapped around the boy's waist. Netto followed her gaze and grinned. He took out his PET and held it up for the secretary to see. There was a small blue navi who looked to be about Netto's age inside who was waving at her. "Hello," he said politely, "I'm Rockman."

She looked back at the boy the navi had called Netto, "And I'm Netto Hikari," he said cheerfully. "Now, where's Enzan?" he asked again.

The stunned secretary pointed down the hall out of sheer habit. "Down the hall, first door on the left."

"Thank you!" Netto said happily and put Rockman back into the holster. Then he gave her a wave and walked down the hall.

"Wait! Ijuuin-sama said he didn't want to be disturbed!" Mary yelled down the hall.

The boy merely lifted a hand and yelled back, "Its okay!"

She gave a worried glance to where the boy had disappeared into Ijuuin's office without even knocking. Just who was that kid?

Enzan was typing rapidly on the computer when he heard the door open behind him. "I said don't bother me!" he said in an annoyed voice.

"Too bad!" he heard Netto's voice say saucily.

Enzan groaned and turned around in his swivel chair to face the brunette. "Netto, I have a lot of work to do," he said.

"Too bad," Netto said again while crossing his arms. "It's past five Enzan, this is technically over time, and as I really doubt you need the extra pay that comes with it you will now leave this office and come with me."

Enzan rubbed his head, "But the board…" he started in a weak protest.

Netto waved his hand in a careless manner, "Forget about them. Enzan, it's your birthday. You need to have some fun or you're gonna be all crabby later."

Blues hid a smile that Rockman noted.

"But…" Enzan tried again.

Netto crossed the room and pulled Enzan out of the chair he was in. "No 'buts' we're going to my house and having a proper birthday party."

"Let me just save my work," Enzan said quickly.

Netto let go of Enzan's wrists and he quickly typed something on the computer and then shut it down.

As soon as he did this there was a knock at the door. A thin, mousy looking man came in holding a manila envelope. "Sir, these need your signatures," he said quietly.

Netto growled and placed his hands on Enzan's back and rudely shoved him out of the door. "Don't even think about it," he said.

"But," Enzan said.

"A promise is a promise, and you had every intent of breaking yours," Netto reminded him. "You said you were gonna be out of here at 5 and I had to come drag your butt out of here at 5:30 anyways."

Enzan winced, Netto was right of course. "Just put them on my desk, I'll get to them tomorrow," he sighed.

The man gazed at the smaller boy over his square glasses with astonishment. He had never, ever heard anyone talk to Enzan Ijuuin like that, not even the boy's own father. "I will," he said.

Netto grabbed Enzan's wrist and pulled him down the hall. "We're getting out of here before your work place has another crisis," Netto muttered.

"My work does not have crises," Enzan protested.

"Then why didn't you leave at five?" Netto retorted.

Enzan had nothing to say to this and in their PET's Rockman humored Blues by patting him on the shoulder. Blues was highly amused and wondered what on earth Enzan's employees were thinking at this point.

Netto pulled Enzan past the secretary and gave her a cheerful wave. "Bye!" he said.

She watched them go down the elevator and glanced at the clock. "My god, it's only 5:38," she noted.

Netto and Enzan walked the short 8 blocks to Netto's house. They talked about the latest mission they had and if it meant anything big was going to happen soon. They reached Netto's house and walked inside. Enzan recognized a set of military boots at the door. "Laika!" he said, genuinely happy to see the other, more mature boy of the group there.

Laika gave him a small smile from the kitchen table. Netto went into the kitchen to see what his mother was cooking.

"Why are you here?" Enzan asked while taking a seat next to Laika.

"Sharro business," Laika said. "They want a Sharro Net Savior on the new net case."

"Here for awhile?" Blues asked Searchman.

"So it would seem," he replied.

Netto came out of the kitchen and sat across from the other two. "You should have seen it," he said to Laika, "I had to practically drag Enzan out of his office."

Enzan shrugged, "I have to work. You just go to school."

"Just?" Netto asked incredulously.

Enzan shook his head, "Never mind."

Haruka came out of the kitchen with a gorgeous looking chocolate cake with 14 candles stuck into the top. "Here you go," she said happily. "Make a wish before you blow out the candles," she reminded him.

Enzan blinked at her, he remembered the last person to tell him that was his own mother. He gave Haruka a small smile, made a wish and blew out all the candles.

"How long has it been since you've had a real birthday party?" Netto asked him quietly so his mom couldn't hear.

Enzan looked at the cake with a mixture of happiness and sadness in his eyes, "The year before my mother died. I was… 6 I think."

"You think?" Netto raised an eyebrow.

Enzan just shook his head and took the piece of cake that was offered to him.

"This is really good," Laika said to Haruka.

"Thank you dear," she said while smiling. "I've made this cake every year for Netto's birthday," she said while ruffling her son's hair.

"Hey!" Netto protested.

Enzan and Laika hid smiles by taking in another piece of chocolate cake. Haruka just smiled and went back to the kitchen.

"Oh!" Netto said, finally remembering something. He got up from the table and went up stairs.

"Where's he going?" Enzan asked.

Rockman shrugged but didn't say anything.

Netto came back downstairs with a colorful bag in his hand. It had brightly colored tissue paper coming out of the top and it was beyond Enzan what was in it. "Here!" he said to Enzan handing him the present.

Laika pulled a square shaped package from underneath the chair and handed it to Enzan.

Enzan took the gifts and stared at them.

"They're birthday presents," Netto said.

"I know what they are!" Enzan snapped.

Netto giggled and sat back down in his chair to finish off his cake. "Just making sure," he said.

Laika and Enzan simultaneously rolled their eyes.

Enzan took up Laika's gift first and opened it. Inside was the newest book in a series that Laika knew he read. "Thanks," he said. Then he attacked Netto's gift. He dug in the tissue paper trying to find what was supposed to be in there, "Where is it?" he asked.

Netto shrugged, "Just keep looking."

"I told you that bag was too big," Rockman said.

"Shut up," Netto muttered.

Enzan finally found what was in the bag. It was a small, blank disk. "Ummm?" he said while looking at it.

"It's a computer program," Netto said. "You can split your computer screen into two, four or eight to see multiple windows at the same time. Also, it can split the sound in the same way if you really want to."

"Like to get Netto-kun up in the morning," Rockman said.

"Ignoring that," Netto said loudly. "You can also install it into your PET so your PET screen can split into two. It comes in handy when people call so you can see your navi and the person at the same time."

Enzan looked at the small disk. It certainly was going to come in handy, "Where did you get this?" he asked out of curiosity. He certainly had never seen such a thing on the market.

"What do you mean 'where did I get it' I wrote it," Netto huffed.

"You did…" Laika said.

"Yeah," Netto said eating the last piece of cake on his plate. He pointed at the disk with his fork as he swallowed, "Enzan and Rockman would have screen wars on my PET every other time that Enzan would call so I figured it would just be easier to write a program to split the screen."

Enzan shook his head amusedly, "You would," he said.

Netto shrugged, "I see you with like… 5 screens open on your desktop all the time I figured it would be something you could use."

"It is," Enzan said. "Thank you."

Netto smiled and took another piece of cake. "You're welcome," he said cheerfully while taking another bite of the chocolate cake.

"Can I have a copy of that?" Laika asked Enzan quietly so Netto couldn't hear.

Enzan nodded, "Sure," he said with a touch of laughter in his voice.

About two hours later the party was over and Enzan and Laika went home. Netto and his mother waved goodbye from their doorstep then Laika split off down a different street. "Blues?" Enzan asked when they were alone.

"Yes, Enzan-sama?"

Enzan looked at the disk Netto had given him. "Think there is a way to patent this?" he asked.

"Probably, why Enzan-sama?"

Enzan frowned, "Just wondering. Netto always is writing computer programs for his own benefit without even realizing they could help a lot of other people. I was just wondering if maybe we could help him break out of that."

"Probably, Enzan-sama," Blues said.

Enzan smiled at the disk and put it back in the bag. "This was a nice day, wasn't it Blues?" he asked.

"Yes, Enzan-sama," Blues said.

Enzan looked at the book Laika had given him. He was wondering how much work he had piled on his desk, then he found that he really didn't care. An evening by himself with a good book in front of the fireplace sounded good to him. He turned away from the route to his office building to the route to his house.

Blues noted this, "Enzan-sama?" he asked.

"Yes Blues?"

"Happy Birthday," Blues said with a small smile.

Enzan nodded, "Thank you Blues. It is a happy birthday."


End file.
